


Ограбление поезда

by AnnetCat



Category: Firefly
Genre: Humor, Other, Technophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Одному кораблику очень понравился поезд





	Ограбление поезда

Поезд бежит через прерию, стучат колеса. Тутуууу! Проносится мимо рыжая равнина, мелькают столбы линии электропередач, поворачиваются и уплывают назад скалы. Громыхают мосты, перекинутые через глубокие каньоны, на дне которых извиваются мелкие каменистые реки. А небо плоское, бледно-серое, изнывающее от жары.  
Поезд бежит, деловитый и серьезный. У него дело. Он везет пассажиров и очень важный груз. Ему нельзя отвлекаться. Он занят.  
И тут откуда-то слева и сверху вываливается летучий кораблик. Он видит поезд и азартно устремляется вслед. Догоняет.  
— Эй! — кричит кораблик. — Постой, паровоз! Не стучите, колеса!  
— Отстань, — пыхтит поезд. — Кондуктор не нажмет на тормоза. И где ты видишь паровоз, я же электрический, вон — столбы, и провода натянуты…  
Кораблик между тем все ближе, вот уже завис у поезда над самой спиной.  
Спина гладкая, серебристая, гибкая. Извивается игриво. Завлекательно. И ничего, что это она вместе с рельсами. Значит, рельсы тут проложены завлекательно и игриво.  
— А зачем тебе тогда труба? —спрашивает кораблик, покачиваясь в воздухе, заходя то левее, то правее, заглядывая в окна кабины.  
— Это не труба. Это гудок. Чтоб гудеть, — отрывисто отвечает поезд. — Отвали.  
— Не отвалю, — говорит кораблик. — Ты мне нравишься. Ты такой красивый, такой блестящий, ты так изящно бежишь, и так быстро… Поднажми еще немножко и взлетай! Ты сможешь, я верю. И мы полетим вместе, знаешь, как это здорово — летать?  
— У! — гудит поезд. — У! Ууу! Не мешай, я на работе!  
— Подумаешь, на работе! — смеется кораблик. — Давай сделаем перерыв. Немножко отвлечься от работы — это полезно.  
— Что полезного! — фыркает поезд. — Чем можно заниматься кроме работы, вообще ума не приложу.  
— Я же сказал, ты мне нравишься, — говорит кораблик, и в ровном гуле его двигателя появляются низкие чувственные ноты. — Мы могли бы заняться любовью.  
Поезд фыркает и гудит насмешливо: «хо, хо, хо!» — отнюдь не сбавляя хода.  
— Вот послушай, — кораблик немного сбрасывает обороты, но не отстает, так и крутится возле электровоза. — Я опускаюсь тебе на спину, и мы мчимся по прерии, как двухголовая змея. Меня качает на поворотах, и еще я могу немножко поелозить… дополнительно… — и тут он действительно выпускает шасси и примеривается к серебристой крыше. Потом растопыривает шасси пошире и пристраивается железным пузом на железную спину поезда. — Мое днище трется о твою крышу, — сообщает кораблик, — мы скрежещем, и летят искры… и из трубы твоей летят искры…  
— Врешь, — бормочет электровоз, — в моей трубе нет никаких искр, меня же не дровами березовыми топят, и вообще это только гудок, я же гово… ах… я же говорил тебе, бессовестный… — и из его трубы действительно вылетает сноп искр, вместе с громким неконтролируемым «уууууу!». Бог весть, что там искрило, но вот же.  
— Твой пар обдает мою обшивку, оставляя на ней влажный след, — бормочет кораблик в экстазе, похоже, у него от страсти наступило неодолимое желание трепаться, — мои дюзы пышут жаром, лаская твои бока. Мы задыхаемся в этой скачке, мой двигатель набирает обороты, подгоняя твой, и ты бежишь все быстрее и быстрее, твои колеса уже не стучат, их стук сливается в ровный высокий звук, может быть, ты даже визжишь от скорости на поворотах…  
Электровоз взвизгивает на повороте, едва не отрываясь от рельс. Скорость такая, что стрелка на спидометре уперлась в правый край шкалы и только дрожит нервно.  
— Твой двигатель не стучит, а воет, и гудок издает непроизвольные невнятные звуки, от которых хочется — еще, еще, быстрее, быстрее! И наконец…  
— Уууууууу! — ликующе кричит электровоз, и колеса его отрываются от полотна.  
Вместе с ним взлетают еще два вагона, остальные, отцепившись, беспомощно катятся по инерции, из окон смотрят бледные испуганные лица.  
Космолет и электровоз мчатся по небу, все выше и выше, слившись в экстазе, крутя колесами и мигая дюзами, и страстный гудок оргазма оглашает прерию.  
— Мы летим, — шепчет электровоз, обмякая в объятиях корабля.  
— И этого достаточно, — нежно шепчет корабль. — Достаточно, милый.


End file.
